Scars
by Tron11
Summary: THIS IS THE CRAP VERSION TO MY OTHER STORY 'CLEAR THOUGHTS' I am not continuing this SORREH.
1. Chapter 1 Take A Deep Breath

Okay the reason I haven't been updating is because I am editing the 6 chapters because to be honest I could do better so sorry! :)

I'm still making this chapter short though as I can't really add much on to it besides Eve's constant babbling. :D

**Chapter 1- Take a deep breath.**

_10...9...8...7...6...5..._

'Eve, what are you doing?' asked Kim hesitantly

Crap, lost it.

Curse you Kim.

'Just getting ready, you know warming up, relaxing and stuff' I muttered towards her, looking down at my mud stained boots hoping she would leave me alone.

'Oh sorry I interrupted, just wanted to let you know I'll be at the back with Jared and his friends' She said cheerfully, even if she mentions her boyfriends name she has a look on her face like it's freaking Christmas already.

I quickly glanced up at her and she smiled at me with her perfectly white teeth,

_damn do they like floss every minute? _

Even the old men around here have pearly whites, it's not normal.

While debating this, Kim looked at me expectantly waiting for a response

'I don't think I'll see you Kim, I mean have you seen the size of those guys?' I said half-heartedly, I really wasn't in the mood to talk.

_Your never in the mood_

_True._

Kim just laughed but she noticed the look on my face and gave me a more serious look

'Eve are you sure you want to do this? I mean you've only just arrived, I don't want to pressure you or anything, just want you to be happy and...' Kim started babbling which she normally does when she's upset

'Kim...KIM. I'm fine please don't get upset, I'm just nervous, it's just that I haven't done this in years, now run along to your monster of a boyfriend and let me relax' I tried to say it as nicely as possible given as I really wanted a moment or two by my self.

She smiled weakly at me, showing off her smile.

I felt a pang of jealously

I've spent years trying to convince Kim that she has an amazing smile and that she should use it more often

Guess my fucking advice worked

_I really should stop giving advice._

' Your right, Good luck and er... break a leg?' Kim glanced at me with a brief smile she pushed past the red curtain and with that she was gone.

_Break a leg?_

Who says stuff like that?

_Stop being a bitch_

_But I am a bitch_

_Stop having an argument with yourself_

_Sorry._

I let a out a quiet sigh trying not to think about what I will be doing for the next hour or that 'Jared and friends' will all be silently judging me seeing if I worthy of Kim's friendship. Or at least that what I thought, it's not like I've talked to them or even seen them properly.

Earlier I was tempted to push past the red curtain to see how large the crowd was but I thought that would be a bad idea, don't wont to freak myself out anymore than I already have.

_Relax Eve, your just about to sing in front of a small crowd, sort of, you've done it before. Just breathe. Count. Do your usual crap._

Nothings better than giving yourself a little pep talk.

'Now please welcome a new girl around here with a great voice, Eve Winters, enjoy the show!' shouted a middle aged man named Tim, was it? Who gave me this stupid gig in the first place well actually Kim did...

'Eve?' Tim's voice murmured to me. Oh shit I have just been standing there like an idiot. I smiled at the crinkled tanned man's face and ran up to stool where my beloved guitar was pressed gently against it. During the whole run up I was taking quick breaths, trying to calm myself down.

4...3...2...1.


	2. Chapter 2 Do I have problems?

**Chapter 2- Do I have problems?**

The show itself wasn't too bad after the embarrassing first song where I mucked up on a few of the lines 'When the life gets fluff, TOUGH...TOUGH.'

I managed to get all my guitar chords right,not trip over anything not look into anyone's eyes, I have a thing about that.

I did see Kim well that's if you count the top of her head bobbing up and down. I was in a good mood for once.

That was until I met. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN._ them_

Well I didn't really talk to them much but,

yeah.

After the show ended , I got a small round of applause, I even heard a man at the back of the bar whoop and that planted a blush on my face. I knew I was going to have to meet Kim boytoy and the rest of the gang so I tried to dodge past the small, round, wooden tables which I swear were placed there just to piss me off, I kept tripping over the table legs. I also tried to walk as normally as possible, I have a slight limp.

'Oh my gosh Eve that was amazing!' I heard Kim shriek as I was walking cautiously towards a large clump of bodies, trying to keep my head down but I knew I was going to have to face these guys sooner or later so I tilted my head up slightly only to find Kim's round face in front of me.

'I never knew you were that good, I mean I knew you were good but you never like sang in front of me much and then wham just like that I find out you have the voice of the God's I mean seriously how do you do it, you never told me you got singing lessons or guitar...' Kim blabbed on,

'Kim...' I quickly moaned for her to shut up then all around me the guys who were surrounded her chuckled in harmony.

Creeps.

I finally got the nerve to look at them and I looked up and up I mean UP, how tall were they 6'5 6'7?

_Shut up Eve. _

I felt like a dwarf and I am freaking 5'8!

I tilted my head further and further up until then

…

HOLY FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

These were seriously hot guys I mean I've seen hot guys but damn...

Wow.

They are looked alike in a way, tall, well built, tanned also I noticed underneath one of the boys white shirt was a...

a tattoo?

Kim hanging out with guys with tattoo's

What has the world come to?

And also no girls. Never knew Kim to be the one hanging out with the boys

I mean normally she stays away from them

What was strange was the way they acted, they all had their arms warmed around their chests mimicking their own movements. They were like a Clan

A hot Tan Clan.

_I make myself laugh._

I just couldn't stop staring at them well I was just staring at there chests

I guess one of them noticed,

'Want a picture? I've got loads? But sadly no nudes.' a low voice said to me with his voice filled with sarcasm

_Please._

_This is why I don't hang out with guys Kim._

_I'm not even going to bother answering back_

I saw one of the guys arm reach out to punch the one who was talking to me

'Shut up Paul just because none of us will take one for you.'

The rest of the guys chuckled again

_Paul?_

_I swear is every douche bag I meet named Paul_

_I've met many Paul's..._

I glanced further up to the see that Paul's cheek flushed red with either embarrassment or anger and I swear he was shaking slightly

_Maybe your going crazy_

_I already am._

I saw Kim had moved over to stand next to me, she was looking at me hopefully,

I gave her a stern look basically saying

_I'm not talking._

'Well Eve this is Paul, Jacob, Quil, and Jared.'

_and Jared.'_

Sounded like she was having a fucking orgasm when she said his name

I hate people who are love

And you can tell by Kim's face she is very in love.

I nodded sharply at all of them and muttered a quick 'Hi' not daring to look them in the eye.

I knew I wouldn't look at them right in the eye mainly because after what _happened_ to me that I would abide my Dad's truthful words 'Never look a man in the eye' and since then I haven't and you know what I feel pretty good about it I mean that's how you connect with a guy find out what they are like , The eye holds many secrets

_Is that a famous quote or did I make that up_

_Made it up._

Besides me connecting with guys didn't turn out very good

I pushed the memories back.

I haven't seen Kim's boyfriend up close or anything but I kinda imagined him as a small skinny dork with big glasses something that matched her way of life or whatever not a big fucking tan giant. I looked to see Kim wrapped around Jared, I then stared at his face for the first time, and that was the wrong idea, his face was plastered with a wide grin and was staring adoringly at Kim, so much love was in his big brown eyes.

I remember when I was younger I used to dream a guy would look at me like this

Not a guy who...

Damn

The memories fought it's way back to my focus of mind.

_Please stop!_

_Danny no!_

Blood curdling screams filled my mind.

Images started to come back to me

Blood.

Scars.

My back started to flinch with the memories but of course my mind hasn't been fully trained yet it still likes to inject me time to time with painful memories, you know? Just to make sure I wasn't happy or anything. _It's been 2 years now I've recovered._

Strangely my mind wasn't having that. Normally when this happens I just block it out but it was getting worse and worse

I could tell everyone was starting to notice something was up with me, normally when this happens I scream and lets just say I don't look like a happy munchkin either but I held it down. I was still staring at Jared, which didn't help the situation.

I moved my head quickly trying to shake the images out of my head and saw Kim's shocked face with her blue eyes tearing up.

'Hey...umm are you okay?' one of them murmured whilst saying that one of the tallest members of this stupid Tan Clan made a move to touch me, fuck no I wasn't having that.

I don't let people touch me. Period.

'I...m. I'm fine, I just...I have to go...'

and I ran to the door that thankfully someone was opening. I tried to move as quickly as possible pushing past another freaking tall tan guy that was coming through the door. Seriously. At least this one made no move to stop me.

I glanced back at Tim's bar noticing one of the bright yellow lights was flickering above the doorway. I felt the tears stream down my face as the images and voices shot my mind over and over again.

_I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready_.


	3. Chapter 3 Okay

I know this isn't very long but I wanted to add Embry point of view. :) ENJOY!

**Chapter 3- Okay...**

Embry POV-

_What the hell...?_

As I was opening the door to Tim's bar a brunette girl pushed past me, at first I thought it was Kim but this one seemed taller, paler and curvier before I had time to fully find out who she was, she was already out the door but I did get a close shot of her expression distraught and in pain.

I shook my head slightly just to check I wasn't just imagining the weird event, I scanned the battered room, noticing that the overhead lights were slightly cracked making the lighting in the room dimmer. Most of the small barstools were stacked onto the tables

_Am I really that late?_

But yet I could see the stage presented with a stool and a guitar

_Or is it that barely anyone came?_

I felt a twinge of sadness for Kim's friend.

'Hey Embry where you been? You've missed all the drama.' I finally turned my head towards the right where the bathrooms were located, not that anyone used them, I instantly noticed Quil's melodramatic voice.

I waved at them and slaughtered over to where they were standing

_'_Who was that?' I asked when I walked over to them.

I saw all the pack members glance at each other with their arms folded over their chests

There was a moment of silence

_Oh well I'll find out on tonight's patrol._

'Sorry I'm so late I was lucky enough just to get out given as mom just grounded me again, I had to tell her this was for educational purposes' I chuckled quietly, Jacob quickly frowned at me, I already knew what he was thinking.

'Jacob, don't worry about it seriously' I said whilst grabbing his shoulder trying to snap him out of it. I looked around my surroundings trying to see what happened, nothing seemed strange, I saw Kim she was quietly whispering to Jared in a sort of convincing tone, _don't want to even know. _But I would, we had patrol tonight so I would know, ugh.

Paul looked at me and rolled his eyes. I stared at him confused.

'What is it with the staring today seriously? Do I have something on my face?' Paul said sarcasticaly

'Yeah it's all over your face , it's called being ugly'. Quil challenged back in a mocking tone, everyone around me laughed besides Kim who had a frown on her face

Jared coughed trying to get our attention 'Look Kim wants me to go back with her I'll see you guys later, okay?'

Everyone nodded and Jared and Kim with their arms wrapped around each other like Jared was holding her for support, what was wrong with Kim normally she is all 'I am so happy I want to shove it down your throats about how happy me and Jared are' of course she doesn't really act that way when she talks to us but it always feels like that when a pack member imprints, sure it makes them feel amazing but how about the rest of us who didn't have an imprint.

Jacob seemed to be on the same thought I was as he too was frowning at them, who could blame him. I smirked at him and he made a move to punch me playfully but luckily I dodged out of the way just in time.

'Shall we go then, ugliest first?' Quil made a gesture towards Paul who was quivering in anger Quil noticed and quickly jogged out the door and Paul chased after him.

Tim the bar owner was looking at them annoyed given as they just knocked over one of the bar stools.

I made a move across the room to pick it up and flipped it upside down and pressed it on the table

Jacob was behind me deep in thought

'Lets go' he said to me and we both walked out the door saying goodnight to Tim.

As we were getting closer and closer to the dark forest I remembered what I wanted to ask Jacob.

'So what happened? Why was Kim so...' but Jacob interrupted me.

'I'll explain when were changed' he answered.

_Great._


	4. Chapter 4 Ugly Reflection

**Chapter 4- Ugly Reflection**

Sorry that the other ones were so short I will defiantly try to make them longer review READ and blarrghhh :)

**silenceofthemoon**- Thanks for the review! :D yeah I am trying to go into too much detail as Eve sort of is always in her head and doesn't really see her surrounding unless she wants to. I'll considerer it!

enjoy!

Run. Run, pant, pant, breath, breath, stop,limp, run

_Where was her damn house again? _

I was running along a muddy path, trying to block out all thoughts that were trying to enter my head and wait for the humiliation to hit me.

I passed all the panelled houses suddenly remembering the key ingredient to this escape.

_house keys._

Shit.

Well done Eve you've made an dramatic exit and now when Kim comes back you are just going to be sitting on her door step like a little tramp

_Why does this always happen to me?_

I jogged up to the last house down the narrow street which was a small wooden bungalow surrounded by giant trees making it seem more closed in.

I brief fit of memories passed through me,

Me and Kim playing hide and seek under the trees

Me and Kim trying to build a tree house

Kim's dad yelling at us for trying to build a tree house

_Ah good times._

Maybe Kim leaves a key under the doormat or something,

_Or do people only do that in TV shows?_

FOCUS.

I went towards the front door and next to the door was a small leafy plant

I carefully lifted the plant pot up trying not to spill any soil. And...

There it was, a small sliver key._ I should be a detective._

I rattled the key through the hole and a breeze from inside hit me when the door stretched open, Kim's house always smell of cooking with a faint sense of sea salt

I went in quietly even though I didn't think anyone would be in there as I think Kim told me that her parents were out for a few day's for some work thing, I couldn't rememberer the exact details though as I tend to just nod along, I usually do that these days.

I walked past the living area which had a small leather couch and a couple of plush seats surrounding a small TV, that me and Kim used to stay up and watch reruns of our favourite kids shows.

I switched on some of the lights that were next to the small refrigerator and walked passed the cosy white kitchen and through the narrow hallway where the guest room is. Where I would be staying for...a month? Two?

How long did I ask again?

Maybe I have fucking amnesia or something.

I can't keep up with anything these days...

I opened the door and I glanced at the small red suitcase that was lying across the single bed, nothing was in it to distract me from the htoughts that were trying to batter it's way through my head. I looked around the room which I would be staying in.

Wooden shelves filled with Kims favourite books including some of the ones I gave her as birthday presents.

Wooden desk

Wooded bed

Wooden fucking everything.

At least there was a window I walked over towards it to see if there was a interesting view instead what I saw was a dark forest which gave me chills.

not like that wouldn't creep me out at night.

_Why did I come here?_

I saw that there was a full length mirror, thankfully not wooden, next to the bed and before I could quickly look away

I saw me.

Mid legnth curly brown hair

Dull face

Fat

wearing trampy clothes

the usual.

but I noticed the purple jumper I was wearing, was tilted slightly to the left showing some of my back...

Eugh.

I moved it back to the right position and studied myself a bit more

I looked fairly normal besides being a little plump but after what happened I was practically anorexic so my dad made me eat tubs of Ben and Jerry's now I can sadly never look at ice cream the same way again.

If someone saw me around here they wouldn't notice anything wrong with me, I even suited the skin tone around here.

Given as I lived in California for most of my life,

though I was slightly paler than the rest of the people around the reservation.

I tore my eyes away form the mirror knowing later on I would have to ask Kim to get rid of it.

I then heard someone walking up to the porch, the sound of a husky voice, properly one of tan clan members, then I heard Kim's high voice

so it's Jared that's with her.

I'm going to have to say sorry wont I?

_Yes._

Saying sorry wasn't my best trait actually it was my worst.

'Eve?' I heard Kim call out to me in a worried voice

with a bit of a crackle to it

_Oh shit I hope I didn't make her cry..._

'I'm coming' I said while running down the dark hallway to the main room

'Oh there you are! How did you get in? I swear I locked the door before we went out...'

but I quickly interrupted her,

'You left a key under your plant pot outside' I smiled weakly hoping she wouldn't get to offended that I broke into her house.

Jared then chuckled quickly looked at me smiling then remembered...

remembered.

that I looked at him earlier thinking of all the painful memories in my life

_Let's just get this over with..._

'Sorry about earlier Jared, I just...you reminded me of someone I knew' I looked down at my muddy boots while saying this.

_Liar._

Well yes, him and his friends do remind me of that little bastard I used to know.

But that wasn't the reason why I was freaking out he just happened to be in my sight when my brain was having a battle with it's self.

'That's okay you've been through a lot, or at least that was Kim told me' he then smiled at Kim with the same look as ealier.

Love

Joy

and all that crap.

Did he enjoy hurting me

_Suck it up._

I then looked at Kim who was staring at me.

_Great._

Looked like she was going to cry

'I'm so sorry Eve I shouldn't of made you sing at the gig...I...I just thought it would make you feel better, I know singing helps you and...' she just trailed off then with watery eyes

'Kim, don't worry, I did really enjoy it, I just need to get a better grip on my self' I tried to chuckle just to die down the tension.

Wow.

It worked.

Jared then smiled at me with a stupid goofy grin

God, how can Kim like this guy,

he's so fucking annoying

'So do you want to watch TV with us?, it would be nice to know what it's like on the west coast' Jared said smiling down at me hopefully.

Yeah totally.

Seems like Kim didn't him tell everything

Which is good.

'Thanks but no thanks, do you think it is okay if I go down to the beach'

_there was a beach here wasn't there? _

_Of course there is dumbass._

'Just need to get some guitar chords right, practise some songs?' I asked hesitantly as this was my first night here, I didn't want to be rude also I just have performed plus I didn't want to be rude.

Too fucking late for that Eve

'Yeah anything that makes you happy Eve just don't spend too long as I do need to get some sleep soon, do you want me to quickly drive you over there? Mom and dad left me with their other car' she smiled at me, again.

Is that all these quilete people ever do?

_Smile._

_Hey my I don't like you_

smile

_Hey I want to kill you_

smile

If that's all they do I think I will go even more crazy than I am.

'Yeah that would be cool, do you think we could quickly stop off at the bar when we go there as I left my guitar in there when I ran off' I said this while blushing,

I had so be so awkward didn't I?

Yes I did.

Because I am Eve Winters.


	5. Chapter 5 Hello Tan Clan member

Chapter 5- Hello Tan Clan member.

As promised I am writing this today, been thinking about this one aaaaa loooooot

READ AND REVEIW. Woo.

_**10.56 pm**_

I glanced up at the bright stars that were covering the sky,

_wow it's really beautiful here._

It was like a different world up there, I've never seen anything like it, some of the bright figures were tightly clumped together but most were scattered around the sky making pretty pictures and shapes.

I couldn't really see the sea as the stupid cloud was covering the moon but I could_ hear_ the sea.

the sound of seagulls diving into the water

the sound of the blue ocean smashing against the rocks

the sound of the underwater life deep down there.

Beautiful.

I sighed though knowing I couldn't just stare out into the blackness of the night for...

How long did I have left

_an hour_

_two?_

_shit_

_hour?_

_an hour._

_I think._

Better get to work,

I have only recently been able to play guitar but singing is a whole different story when I was little I used to be in some choir but then I got bored of it so I...

screamed at mom

screamed at dad

kicked someone

then left

_God I was really a devil child back then._

It was only after what_ happened_ that I reconsidered singing deciding if I ever wanting to get anywhere with it I would need a instrument to back me up.

I knew my dad could play guitar so I asked him if he could teach me it and I learned it easier than I expected to.

So two years of practise with guitar, songs being scribbled down in my notebook and singing a couple of notes has brought me back to my old childhood friend.

I grabbed my shitty $40 guitar that I put on the sand and gently rested it on my thigh.

_Wish I could lean back on something_

They had benches...

but really?

I hardly think I would get a song inspiration by sitting on a bench.

So after Kim pointed me towards them passing me torch and drove off, I then went to the benches and put the torch down and ran in opposite direction and just sat on the sand.

Much better

But I am starting to regret it now,

_How about if a crab gets me_

_I can't see._

_What if it's a crab with rabies?_

_Do crabs get rabies?_

shut up.

It wasn't the most comfortable position given as the fucking sand was getting into my shoes.

I decided not to bother writing a song

_No point._

What would I write about?

_'Tan Man, _

_in a tan clan, _

_thinks I'm weird. _

_Weird I may be. _

_I have problems.'_

that would really make a good one.

Guitar chords it would be,

I needed to practise some of my movements with it

It's going to be harder than usual though.

Given as my mind and hands at the moment are finding it hard to co-operate.

Damn you hands and brain.

For the next 10 minuets I practised trying to achieve G6 and E7 but I could not be peaceful as a bunch stupid seagulls seemed to notice I was here and must of thought,

'Oh look a strange girl is over there, lets fucking annoy the shit out of her'

Oh no they weren't.

I could only just see their shadows moving towards me, screeching, and I moved my hands towards the sand so I could look for something to throw at them so they would leave me alone.

Aha, shells.

_They going to get it so bad,_

I quickly chucked my guitar on the sand and grabbed a bunch of small shells.

_Would I hit them or miss?_

_Swish and flick?_

_Did I just make an Harry Potter reference_

_Yes, yes I did._

I could see one of them making a move towards me

And boom.

I threw it and...and...

I missed by like an centre meter

Great.

My anger and humiliation about tonight kicked in and I decided to take it out on these birds.

'Are you fucking kidding me, you little shits!' I shouted out to them and I swear I could hear those birds laughing at me

making stupid noises

mocking me.

'Yeah well GO FUCK YOURSELF!'

_Was I really shouting at birds_

_I have problems._

'Are you really shouting at birds?' I heard a husky voice say to me

_Oh my god. My mind just spoke to me._

_It's a guy_

_Wait._

_What?_

I slowly turned around and faced a bright torch that was gleaming in my eyes

I averted my eyes upwards

I saw a white teeth smile wrapped around tan skin.

_Oh God_

It's one of them

Why can't they leave me alone

Kim.

I bet she did this

Brought one of them over to check up on me.

_Well don't stand there like an idiot say something, explain the situation._

'Yes, they were saying rude words to me, mocking me, challenging me, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, could I?' I answered back in a sarcastic tone hoping he would just think I was fucking crazy

Maybe then he would leave.

I glanced back at the darkness of the sea determined to not look at him.

He laughed

_No don't,_

_don't you dare_

But some part of my mind didn't want to listen

He had a really cute laugh.

Given as I don't look at people much

I base them on what their personality like or what their voice is like also

what their laugh is like,

sadly I liked his laughter.

'Well I hate to say it but you lost the challenge I saw you throwing something at them, you missed...' he spoke to me softly trying to put me in a good mood, I guess, given as I was the one swearing at seagulls.

_Please leave me alone._

'You must have pretty good eyesight then, to see that, unless you've been standing there all this time and I have been to frustrated at the seagulls to notice' I answered back.

Why was I talking to this creep?

He laughed again

_Please, please stop_

I wanted to tell him

But of course I didn't because that would be weird.

He moved his flash light a bit to my left noticing my guitar and some of the shells that I was prepared to throw at the seagulls.

I could vaguely see his eyebrows go up slightly

I couldn't see what he looked like though

Too dark.

Properly looked the same as the other tan clan members.

Tall

Well build

Hot

Fucking hot,

But before I could think any further he answered me,

'Not good eyesight,hearing I guess, I heard one of the shells hit the ground then I heard the yelling and the swearing I came over here to investigate.' he then smiled at me.

_Oh god._

_What was going on with me._

_He was a guy _

_Big deal._

I shook my head slightly to get the thoughts out of my head

then I knew the awkwardness would come very soon.

Once you have a topic it's pretty easy to keep a conversation rolling but that's the thing...

I can't keep a conversation

_Why not try?_

I laughed

_Why did I do that?_

_My laugh is one of ugliest sounds in the world._

I highly doubt he came over here to investigate, he probably came over here to see if I was a mental patient that just escaped a hospital.

Maybe I should say that?

'I'm surprised you didn't come over her to check if I was a mental patient that just escaped a hospital or something' I smiled weakly at him.

He smiled back too

I felt my heart doing a somersault.

Calm the fuck down Eve!

I noticed that he was again glancing at my guitar again, he then smiled at me again

_Seriously._

_Stop it._

'Your Eve right? Kim's friend? The one from the west coast, I was meant to see you sing tonight at Tim's bar.' he said in a happy tone until he seemed to make a weird sound like he was remembering something.

_'I was meant to see you sing tonight...'_

We have met before

A brief memory flashed quickly between both of us.

_'...I tried to move as quickly as possible pushing past another freaking tall tan guy that was coming through the door. Seriously. At least this one made no move to stop me...'_

He must have been the guy who I pushed past when I was running out that stupid bar looking like. God. I must of looked like hell.

Great way to meet someone.

Quick say something

_Anything._

But before I could say anything

The seagulls finally got me.

And fucking shitted on my head

Could this day get any fucking worse?


	6. Chapter 6 What's going on with me?

**Chapter 6- What's going on with me?**

I am aiming to do a chapter a day! Cause I really want you guys to find out what happened in Eve's past, keep reading and stuff

you guys are epic blah blah blaaaaaah...

REVIEW!

WOO.

LAST BIT OF EDITING THEN I AM DONE :P

Embry POV-

_'Embry you can go if you want. Me, Jacob and Quil can handle it from here...'_ Sam announced to me as we were running through the wilderness.

_'What! Why does he get to go?'_

_'I need some sleep too!'_

_'Why have you let everyone else go besides us'_

_'Jerk'_

Quil and Jacob cried out in protest

Quil mainly.

typical.

_'...because Embry has been doing patrol for 3 nights in a roll now he needs his rest so shut up'_ Sam said in an commanding tone

and with that Jacob and Quil stopped hammering Sam about letting me go early.

_'Thanks Sam!'_ I said in my head enthusiastically

I heard Jacob and Quil issue me minor insults

_Please._

And with that thought, they gave me more insults.

I quickly sprinted through the dark forest not noticing anything around me, getting ready to phase

I hated phasing.

I still wasn't used to the sensation

Basically it sucked.

_'Hey Embry stop talking to yourself' _

_'Yeah I don't want to be the one taking you to a mental hospital'_

_'Will you guys shut up?'_ I asked them rudely

but before they could reply I phased back.

I heard the leaves quiver around me

I Lifted my back legs up slightly

I felt the air shiver.

Before I knew it I was back on two legs again, glad to not have anyone listening to my thoughts.

I glanced around me seeing where I phased

I was near the first beach.

I pushed past the wet stained leaves and walked out onto the beach flickering my head around to see where the road was so I could get back to my comfortable bed and sleep but before I could run back to the road, I noticed something out of the the corner of my eye...

A shell was being thrown into the sky.

_Or was it a rock? _

I squinted my eyes.

_C'mon Embry your a damn werewolf you should be able to see a shell._

_Yeah I should._

_What would a person be doing this time of night throwing a shell into the sky?_

My curiosity got the better of me.

I very quickly and quietly jogged over to the benches to get a closer look and noticed someone had left a black torch.

I grabbed it making a mental note to put it back later.

I still couldn't identify the person

At least it wasn't a group of people.

I then turned the torch on and went back to jogging over to the strange shell thrower.

'Are you fucking kidding me, you little shits!' I heard a girl's voice scream into the sky. I was near enough now to see her small figure looking up at the sky which I then noticed that she was screaming at the seagulls

Seagulls.

_Well this night is going to be more interesting than I thought it would be..._

'Yeah well GO FUCK YOURSELF!' I close enough her now the really hear her voice, the way it went an octave higher when she swears, the way it was soft at the beginning of her sentence yet harsher at the end

_Why was I analysing this girls voice?_

_Why is she yelling at birds?_

Might as well ask.

I walked slowly up to her and stood right behind her surprised that she hasn't noticed me yet.

'Are you really shouting at birds?' I asked her in a sarcastic tone

For a second she acted like I didn't speak

_Maybe she's deaf and that was why she was shouting?_

But she then noticed me and turned to face me and the bright light from the torch that was facing her,

_..._

_I..._

_Wow._

I almost took a step back to take her in.

She was beautiful.

She had a dark, stunning complexion, I could tell she wasn't from around here

Her hazelnut hair was in swift waves that wrapped around her neck in a swirl

Her lips were set in a tight grimace perfectly positioned

I have never seen anything like her

I was amazed

She answered me back in the same sarcastic tone I used,

'Yes, they were saying rude words to me, mocking me, challenging me, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, could I?'

Before I could look at her properly she frowned slightly and turned away from me looking into the sea

I had to laugh,

I was surprised she actually answered me, if I was in her position I would be wondering why a man, middle of the night, was asking her questions...

I saw her eyebrows dent slightly, she obviously wasn't in a good mood...

'Well I hate to say it but you lost the challenge I saw you throwing something at them, you missed...' I said to her in a softer tone.

I wanted to put her in a good mood

I wanted to make her laugh

I wanted her to look at me again.

_She must want me to leave her alone._

I felt my heart decline as that thought came into mind.

But she quickly replied,

'You must have pretty good eyesight then, to see that, unless you've been standing there all this time and I have been to frustrated at the seagulls to notice'

How was I supposed to reply to that?

_'Yes I do have good eyesight, amazing in fact it's because I'm a werewolf.'_

I moved the torch slightly to see what she was actually doing on the beach at this time of night.

I saw a some shells that she must of grabbed to throw at the seagulls and a...

A guitar.

_Is she who I think she is?_

I could tell she was waiting for an answer.

Lets hope what I say is not going to sound too weird.

'Not good eyesight,hearing I guess, I heard one of the shells hit the ground then I heard the yelling and the swearing I came over here to investigate.' I smiled at her hoping she wouldn't catch on the weirdness.

I saw her very quickly glance at me and then look away

But she didn't _look_ at me

_Why wont she look at me properly?_

_Do I have something on my face?_

She shook her head slightly as if she was answering my question

I almost was going to laugh

Instead she laughed.

It was an amazing sound

I wanted her to carry on

_What is going on with you man?_

_No idea._

I saw her eyebrows go down again like she didn't like the sound of it

_How could she not?_

'I'm surprised you didn't come over her to check if I was a mental patient that just escaped a hospital or something' she tilted her head slightly towards me and smiled

I felt my heart race.

I then remembered what Jacob said to me earlier

_'Yeah I don't want to be the one taking you to a mental hospital'_

I smiled back at her and glanced back to her guitar while something tickled my memory

She had to be that girl.

I smiled at her again.

_Stop smiling._

_She is going to think your weird_

_Too late for that._

I was desperate to know if she was Kim's friend so I asked her

'Your Eve right? Kim's friend? The one from the west coast, I was meant to see you sing tonight at Tim's bar.' and then I remembered the conversation me and Jacob having on patrol.

_'I think she is messed up, real bad, I mean she looked at Jared like well you saw what she looked like when she pushed past you'_

_'Yeah she looked like she had just seen someone been murdered or been murdered herself.'_

_'Exactly. Jared told me that she's had a real rough past and that was why she was here, I didn't think she was that messed up though, at first, she was fine when she was singing, real good actually...'_

I then saw a brief memory of the guitar chords she was playing during one of her songs but I never got to see what she actually looked like until now as Jacob felt uncomfortable thinking about her.

I could tell she was thinking of the memory of her pushing past me because her body went rigid.

_Well, now this is awkward... _

And then one of seagulls finally got his revenge and did a shit on her head

_On her head._

I would of pushed her out of the way if I wasn't so shocked.

_She really wasn't having a good day was she?_

And with that I started to laugh.

Surprisingly that was much harder to write than I imagined.

BUT TAAADDAAAAA review review review!

Love you guys! 3


	7. Chapter 7 Define Awkward

Sorry I haven't been doing this for ageeeeees, just been editing and school work ect ect. Did you guys had a goood new year? :D Mine was alright could of been better though :(

review please my faithful readers, I would appreciate it very much :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Define Awkward.<strong>

Okay, have a mental breakdown

Make everyone think I am some sort of retard

Meet a hot, tan creeper guy.

Realise you might be able to talk normally towards him...

Bird shits on your head.

So far not really my day...

The red tint was still faintly on my cheeks, not wanting to disappear just to show evidence of what had just happened and now I was sitting on a damp, wooden bench next to a tan clan member.

A fucking tan clan member

At least most of the bird shit had been wiped of my head from weird dude's shirt

Yup.

His shirt.

Meaning he was sitting next to me, fucking _topless_.

Could this night get any awkward?

Of course, earlier when we made our way to the benches, he whisked his shirt off handing it to me, that _defined_ awkward.

Even though it was dark, I felt like I couldn't look at him like it would be rude.

_How can this dude not be cold?_

I thought as I dabbed at my head while the tan man was gazing off in the distance.

I was tempted to ask him but I remembered that I would have to look at him.

He quickly glanced at me and laughed quietly, which was what?

The fifth time he had laughed at me?

I've had enough of it.

I moved my body to face him,

'Will you stop laughing at me? You're making this situation even worse!' I shrieked at him.

Tan man quickly responded to me in a gentle tone.

Curse his gentleness.

'I'm sorry but that was one of the funniest things I have ever seen' he started to chuckle again, fiddling with the torch that I now realise was the one Kim gave me.

'I'm glad I am such a good entertainer.' I murmured sarcastically

'Only at bird poo incidents, in fact you should get an award for best bird shit on a human, I mean that seagull really had it in for you' the ends of his mouth were pulled up in a goofy grin.

I started to laugh which he joined in immediately, all the tension between us rolled off.

'Are you not cold?' I managed to get out the burning question I wanted to ask.

'Nah..I...' he started to speak but I quickly interrupted him

'Now don't you dare be all like 'Nah, I'm fine, us tan clan members don't get cold, we just like to take our shirts off just to show how awesome we are' I stated.

He looked at me incredulously with one eyebrow raised. I quickly turned my head to face the sea.

_Why did I say that?_

_Did I have to say 'tan clan member'_

_Now who is the creeper. _

_Me._

'You're...you are...' he stuttered unable to think of a word.

'Well I'm certainly not a speech therapist, you should get your stutter checked out'

_Why was I talking like this?_

_Have I changed in a drastic 10 minuets?_

_What happened to good, shy me._

_I only act like this around Kim._

_Maybe he is related to her?_

_Shut up._

He started to laugh again, I felt my stomach get pumped with butterfly's.

_Control yourself Eve_

_Yes ma'am._

I scraped the last of the shit of my head and with a brief sigh I reached over towards the guy and put his, now ruined, shirt down next to him.

'Thanks, I know it must be hard to take your shirt off, all the effort and strength so now I give back to you, your bird shit shirt may you forever cherish it.' I said to him in a sarcastic tone again.

'Now who is the one enjoying themselves' he said with a quick grin, grabbing the shirt into his large hands.

Damn his hands were big, like gorilla hands.

Before I could stop myself, I spoke my thoughts out loud.

'You have gorilla hands.' I said in a factual tone

Fuck my actual life.

'I've been told, maybe I should make use of them, perhaps participate in a animal show, 'the man with the gorilla hands!' he made funny gestures with his hands whilst saying this.

This guy has a weird sense of humour

Kind of like you

_Ahem, I thought I told you to shut up._

I turned and grinned at him but I didn't meet his eyes, even though the dude wasn't staring at his girlfriend like Jared, he could still bring back memories, that I have tried so hard pushing back.

Might as well bring up this evening.

'So umm... we've met before...I was the crazy girl who pushed past you at the bar' I whispered quietly,

I expected him to look at me in pity but no, he laughed again. He shocked me yet again.

'Oh yeah, I expect a full written apology if not I'll sue. I was gravely hurt.' he said his voice filled with amusement.

_I'm starting to like this guy_

_No Eve, get your act together. _

_Remember the last time?_

A twinge of pain went through me,

I think the guy noticed that something was wrong.

'Look Eve, it is eve right? Don't want to be awkward and get your name wrong...' he started to say,

'I don't think you need to worry about the awkwardness right now, I mean that ship has sailed.' I interrupted him

He laughed again and carried on,

'I don't want details, it's your problem, god I sound like a jerk, I mean I know you've been through shit, Jared told me so don't worry, lets just say this is the time we met, the time the seagulls shat on your head.' he chuckled quietly trying to ease the tension building up.

I wanted to hug this dude right on the spot.

Of course I wouldn't.

A clump of affection built up inside me, I tried to push it back down as quickly as I could.

I opened my mouth to say something but a pair of bright lights blinded me

The guy turned around and I noticed that it was Kim's car.

Crap.

How long have I been talking to this guy?

Kim's going to be pissed.

Better not wait.

I jumped up and grabbed the black torch out of his hands, seeing the guy was obviously confused.

'Hey it was nice meeting you tan man, hopefully this incident wont happen again and oh yeah the torch is mine, Kim gave it to me, I left it here...' I rushed out.

Crap what's the guy's name?

I hesitated,

Then Kim honked her loud horn.

I jumped at the noise and hurried past him.

'What's your name?' I asked as I walked towards the red car.

'Embry.' he said in such a soft tone that I had to look back,

He was standing right behind me, towering me, radiating heat from his bare chest which I tried very hard not look at.

I then broke one of my most sacred rules.

I looked up into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

…

Kim honked her horn again.

BAM!

How was that guys?

I was going to have them wait a bit until she looked at him but I wanted more drama, given as it's almost midnight, I need more excitement at this time of night.

REVIEW! please?


	8. Chapter 8 I can't believe I said that

Hallo everybody, I am in the mood to write baaha

Vaneesa- Thank you so much :)i'll try update as much as I can :)

REVIEWWWWW DUDES AND DUDETTES :D

**Chapter 7- I can't believe I said that.**

I was lying across my small bed facing the window, I knew if I raised my head I would see the dark forest leer at me.

_Today's been a weird day..._

I thought absent mindedly.

I heard quiet snores reach me.

At least Kim could sleep,

With her boyfriend

Oh yeah because that isn't rude or anything.

_I swear if they start getting it on I will leave the house and sleep in the forest._

It was 5 am and I still couldn't sleep not after what had happened, my head was filled with crap that I couldn't shake out.

What am I going to do?

What am I going to say to Kim?

What had happened?

My memory of the beach was clear but after I looked into Embry's eyes, things got a little hazy, but for one thing I was furious with myself,

I had managed a good year and a half without any boy trouble and now?

I should of never come here.

The way he looked at me though,

The way I looked at him...

I refused to dwell on the thought, knowing it would just cause me more pain and unpleasant memories.

I tried to get back to sleep but I knew it was no use, my mind was too clogged up so I stomped out of bed and grabbed my jacket that was lying on the floor and reached over to put on my mud stained boots. Well if I cant sleep I might as well do something useful. I clambered over to the other end of the room and searched through my small suitcase, I found my paint splattered notebook hidden at the bottom, I searched for a biro and found one underneath one of my t-shirts.

There were 2 ways out of the house, the front door or the back door...

_I could go out the front but that would take much longer,_

_I could go out the back door but Kim and Jared might hear me._

I decided to go out back door as I really couldn't be bothered tripping over random pieces of crap, making a nuisance of myself if I went towards the front.

I sneaked down the dark hallway, trying not to breathe too loudly and reached a panelled door that had a loose key dangling from the key hole. I rattled it about until the door swung open, I took a sharp breath, listening out for Kim and Jared but I then heard snores so I knew that I was safe.

I creeped out to the backyard which was surrounded by the guarded forest. I made a move towards the forest.

_Doesn't look like a very friendly forest..._

The opposite, I was worried if I walked towards it, it would push my back somehow.

I pushed past some of the thick bushes and walked into a wide clearing that was being lit by the bright sunrise, that was breaking through the gaps of the tall trees. I glanced around to find somewhere to sit down.

_I don't want to sit on the ground again._

Thankfully there was a fallen tree trunk resting in between some bushes.

I slowly walked over and sat down on the hard surface of the trunk.

Better than sitting in sand...

I closed my eyes and listened.

I could hear the birds chirp away, in a joyful tone, voices of them being passed between the trees like they were all having a big gathering.

The slight breeze created the sounds of the leaves being rustled together.

I never really had the gift of seeing beyond the human eye but I have always had a thing for listening further than normal people do. I still had my notebook and pen clutched in my hand, I loosened my grip and rested the book in between my thighs.

My beloved song book.

I knew I wouldn't be able to write because of all the thoughts swirling around in my head but I silently read through the songs that I had written in the past, correcting a few of them with my biro. The sun was getting higher and higher in the sky.

'Eve?' a voice called out to me,

I heard some twigs snap and footsteps get closer to me.

I know that voice.

Please don't be who I think it is.

I slowly raised my head.

It was fucking Embry.

Not now.

Please

_Not._

_Now._

_At least he had a shirt on._

I gasped and dropped my book on the muddy leaves. 'Shit' I muttered, I reached down to get it and slowly straightened back up and looked at Embry coldly.

'And what do you want?' I said harshly,

Embry looked at me shocked

'I...Jared and Kim woke up and saw that you had disappeared he called me over to help look for you' he said roughly. _How do I reply to that?_ 'Good...well I'll be on my way then' I said walking past him towards the small house, I heard him follow me. 'Eve?' he asked confused.

My anger reached to me before I had time to push it back, all the anger about freaking out in the bar, getting bird shit on me and Embry. More thoughts came into mind, the painful ones from my past.

My back twitched.

I shouted at Embry, to distract me.

'Look can you just leave me the fuck alone! You are becoming a little bit too creepy for my liking sorry dude but seriously back the fuck off and let me live my miserable little life' I screeched at him, I then ran off determined not to look at him. I ran towards the door and swung it open, running towards my room.

I fell onto my bed with a quiet groan.

I heard Jared say to Kim outside for her to 'leave her alone'

Smart guy.

I groaned again.

_Great way to start the day._

Sorry that's this one isn't very long :( it was kinda hard to write ?

_REVIEW__!_


	9. Chapter 9 I'm A Stalker

SORRY I haven't done this in ages, just had a lot of trouble thinking of how to write this without it sounding too...

I can't think of the word.

Rah.

Munchkin Jeeves- We shall see ;) :D

REVEIWWWWW!

**Chapter 9- I'm A Stalker.**

Embry's POV-

The dark forest was a blur around me as the heavy thuds of my paws scraped the ground. The only person inside my head was Sam, the rest of the wolves were either with their imprints or relaxing at home.

I could feel the pain inside Sam, missing Emily.

I have come to an conclusion.

_Imprinting sucks._

Especially when your imprint hates you.

_'She doesn't hate you...' _Sam said to me,

_'Sam, you saw the way she looked at me...she hates me.' _I replied.

A brief image swept my mind, the look Eve gave me in the forest.

A shovel of pain hit me.

_'She will grow to like you, she cant resist an imprint' _Sam said trying to ease my pain.

I was half tempted to go and see her again, but Sam told me not to.

_'You wont help.'_ he said to me.

I growled and carried on running.

I remembered last night instead hoping that would make me feel better.

When her eyes first met mine, I imprinted. Just like that.

The feeling was indescribable.

'Gravity doesn't hold you anymore' I remembered Jared telling me and he was 100% right.

Last night her brown eyes dug into mine, digging out all the strings that held me to the planet. I saw all the pain she had inside her, all the pain she was pushing back, I almost took a step back in pain, I could feel everything she felt.

I remember anger welled up inside me at her pain, I wanted her to not be upset, I pushed that down as fast as I could.

Question's ran threw my mind at that point,

_What had happened to her?_

I couldn't ask her that, she tore her eyes away from me and walked away in pain.

_Why is she in so much pain?_

I couldn't stop staring at her when she ran to Kim's car without a word.

Pain filled me again.

Sam groaned.

'I'm going to phase, are you going to be okay by yourself?' Sam asked me.

'Yeah' I replied half-heartedly,

I felt the air push past me as he phased.

I was alone.

Being apart from her was unbearable, it's been a day and I couldn't think not knowing if she hates me or not.

I went against Sam's wishes. I quickly ran through the forest, towards Kim's house in a hurry.

_I'm a stalker._

Even with me thinking about this, I crept over to a window that was facing the forest hoping it would be Eve's room.

I lifted my ears up to hear my surroundings.

I couldn't hear Kim or Jared in the house.

Just sharp breathing from Eve inside the room ahead of me.

She was alone too.

I walked slowly to the window and raised my head to look through it,

_Yup, defiantly a stalker._

I saw her sitting on her bead with her legs crossed in just a vest and sweat, my heartbeat ran through my chest at the sight of her.

She was scribbling in a notebook.

The same one she was writing in this morning.

I saw the cover had the words 'Song Book' written carefully on it. Curiosity filled me, I was desperate to look in it. I moved closer towards the window.

She suddenly glanced up and gasped. I thought for a moment that she saw me

'SHIT!' she yelled, she stood up glancing around her, she eyes tearing up,

I couldn't understand why she was so upset all of a sudden.

'My guitar' she whispered.

Of course.

Last night she must of left her guitar on the beach and forgot about it.

She glanced at the clock beside her bed.

6.00 pm

'Double shit' she said.

She made a move towards the window, I hid in the darkness as she glanced outside, probably to check how dark it was outside.

She ripped a piece of paper out from her notebook and wrote something on it, then ran quickly out of her room.

I paused, thinking.

_Should I go after her?_

_Should I go to the beach?_

_Or stay here?_

_Beach._

I quickly backed away from the window and ran into the forest, I made a move towards the beach, phasing as I got to the opening of beach. I pulled my pants on and ran towards the beach, I got there in less than a minute.

I walked to the place where I first met eve, and thankfully saw that her guitar was still pressed into the sand, not been touched,

I made a move to pick it up.

'Hey! You little dick leave my guitar alone!' Eve's voice shouted over to me, she was panting, she had run here.

She was holding a torch in her hand. I turned around and saw her eyebrows go up in surprise.

I sighed when I saw her, she was still beautiful with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, her eyes were tense and dug into me, she was breathing quickly. Her brown hair was blowing about in the wind, creating swirls that came out of her pony tail. Sweat was covering her.

She looked uncomfortable.

_Does she still hate me?_

'What are you doing here?' she said harshly, turning her head away from me.

_Yes._

_She still hates me._

SOOO how was that faithful readers?

Kinda short I know, I promise next chapter will be longer.

Sorry that Embry acts like a bit of a pansy in this chapter but then again I find all the werewolves who have imprinted act like Embry...

Blah.

Review! :D I would appreciate it very much xxxx


End file.
